A New Beginning
by Confessed4Life
Summary: This is the sequel to my last story Beyond Tears. With Darken Rahl dead, a new enemy come into play with a mission and is unwilling to back down. Destroying the bond between Richard & Kahlan is only the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

She stood by the window, gazing out at the trees that were swaying with the wind. It had been two months since they arrived at The Palace of The Prophets, and she was slowly starting miss home. The door opened quietly, leaving her in thoughts.

"Kahlan?" She closed her eyes for a moment as she heard him walk towards her, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." she replied as his arms wrapped around her. "I was just thinking."

Following her gaze out the window, he smiled, "Thinking about what?"

Shaking her head, she leaned back into his embrace, holding his arms tightly against her. "I forget." breathing in the musky sent of the man she loved, she turned slowly in his arms, wrapping hers around his waist. "Sister Verna will be looking for you."

"She won't find me. I told her I was going for lunch."

She laughed, pulling herself closer to him, her hands moving behind his shoulders, trying to remove the distance between them as she pressed her lips against his.

"You didn't really think you had fooled me did you?" Sister Verna's voice came from the doorway.

Pulling back from him, Kahlan laughed softly, "I thought you said she wouldn't find you."

"I wasn't trying to fool you." Richard said as he turned around, "I wanted to see Kahlan."

"You saw her yesterday." she retorted, a smile crossing her tired features. "You cannot expect to learn when you spend all of your time sneaking off in the middle of the night to her bed." Kahlan's cheeks burned as she looked down to the floor, "Yes, we all know about you evening activities. These walls are not as thick as you may have thought."

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again." Kahlan said softly.

He looked to her quickly, "What?"

"She's right Richard."

He smiled widely, not caring Sister Verna was still in the room. "I enjoy spending the night with you. Holding you in my arms, kissing you... Making love to you."

She smiled warmly at his words, "I enjoy those too."

"We must return to your studies." Verna said interrupting them.

"Can I have a few minutes with him?" she asked softly, "It's important." He looked over to her, suddenly concerned.

"I suppose I could give you a few minutes." she smiled before leaving them.

"What-"

She sighed and pulled herself from his arms, "Something's wrong." she said quickly, walking to the chair in the far corner of the room, "I have to go back to Aydindril." she said as she sat down.

"Wha-"

"I wouldn't stay. I-" she took in a deep breath, trying to find the words to explain how she felt. "I can't- Richard, something is wrong."

He waited a moment before speaking this time, "How long have you been trying to reach your sister?"

"She stopped replying a month ago."

He moved towards her, taking her hands in his as he knelt down in front of her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Shaking her head, she released a sigh, "I was afraid you wouldn't want me to go."

"I don't want you to go." he said softly, "Not alone." He added as he stood up.

"You can't go with me. You're still-"

"Cara will go with you." he said quickly, turning around and running his fingers through his hair. "She'll protect you." looking back to her, he grabbed her hands once again, "Both of you."

Smiling softly, knowing it was hard for him to let her go, she stood. "It will only be a few days."

"Not for you."

"I'll be back as soon as I-" He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Promise me," he said as he pulled back to look into the blue eyes he loved so much, "that you won't go looking for trouble."

She smiled, "And if it finds me?"

He laughed, knowing that it was most likely to happen; trouble seemed to follow them around. "If it finds you, come find me." he kissed her deeply, hoping it wouldn't be long until he was able to do it again.

"Seeker," Sister Verna's voice came from behind the door. "You are wasting the day away."

"Go." she whispered before kissing him once again.

She watched in silence as he walked through the door. The moment it shut behind them, she turned back to the window, releasing a sigh.

Walking in silence, she kept her eyes on her friend walking a few feet in front of her. "Just a minute," she said softly, coming to a stop and bending over beside a bush. Grabbing her hair, she pulled it from her face as she released the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

Stepping beside her, Cara knelt down, to help her. Taking the hair from her hand, she held it while her friend used her own hands to brace herself off the ground. "We should go back."

Shaking her head, she wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand. "We can't go back, something is wrong."

"Yes, you're throwing up everything you eat-"

"No, not with me. Something's wrong in Aydindril." she said with a cough.

"If you kill yourself trying to get to Aydindril, Lord Rahl will have my head re-"

"Nothing's going to happen to me." she interrupted softly, rolling her eyes. "We'll return as soon as-"

"As soon as you solve the phantom problem in Aydindril." The Mord-Sith said with a sigh, the corners of her lips slightly up in a smile. "There is no reason to assume that anything is wrong."

Turning towards her, Kahlan stood "My sister stopped replying in the journey book four weeks ago."

The fear in her eyes didn't go unnoticed, standing as well, Cara attempted to comfort her, "Maybe she busy."

Shaking her head, she blinked back a few tears. "She would never stop replying. Not for anything."

"Let's go." Cara said taking the pack from her friend and throwing it over her shoulder along with her own.

She watched as the sun began to rise, her heart pounding as she looked around their camp. "Cara," she whispered as she pulled her daggers from her boots, "someone's watching us."

Moving quickly, Cara jumped up, pulling her agiels and standing in front of Kahlan. "Where?"

"I'm not sure, they were moving to quickly."

After a few moments she sighed, "Maybe it was breakfast."

"Maybe." Kahlan replied as she continued to look around. "I'm going to take a look."

"No you're not." Cara said quickly, "If something happened to you-"

"You just said it could be breakfast." she said with a smile

"It could be anything. I'll look." moving swiftly, she disappeared through the trees.

"It's a shame Richard isn't with you." Her voice running a chill down her spine as she turned, "Where is your Seeker?"

"Nicci." Was all she managed to say, the sight of the blonde made her blood boil inside her veins and caused anger to rise within her.

"He's with my sisters isn't he?" She asked, stepping closer. "He has my han-"

"His han." Kahlan corrected her, suddenly filled with courage.

"He gave it to me. Willingly." She smiled widely, "He would do it again."

"There's nothing there." Cara said as she stepped into the small clearing, moving quickly as Nicci moved forward, grabbing Kahlan and pressing a knife to her throat.

"Come any closer and I will kill her." her words caused the Mord-Sith to stop, "Good. If you give me what I want I will leave you both here."

"What is it you want?" Kahlan asked, her eyes locked on the ground.

Smiling, Nicci whispered in Kahlan's ear, her eyes on Cara, who was slowly, inching closer.

"I told you not to move." she said as she pressed the knife through the white cloth covering Kahlan's stomach, staining it with blood as it sliced through her flesh.

Leaping forward, Cara caught her friend as she released a cry of pain as she fell to the ground. When she looked up, Nicci was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Verna shouted as Cara came through the trees carrying Kahlan's limp body in her arms.

"Nicci." she said in a tired huff. "We have to get her inside," she nodded to the woman in her arms, "She's been out for over a day."

"Spirits, I thought Nicci was dead."

"So did we."

"Kahlan!" Richard's voice came from the door of the palace as he came looking for Sister Verna. "What happened?" he half cried, running to meet the women coming and taking Kahlan's body from his friend. "You have to heal her!" he shouted at Verna as they ran through the halls.

"I can't," she said softly pushing the blankets off the bed as he laid Kahlan's body onto the bed, "my han isn't strong enough."

"Who's is?" He asked quickly, ripping the cloth around the wound.

"Zeddicus." Verna said quickly, moving around the bed to help him, "You can heal her."

"What?" he looked up, meeting her eyes, "I can't-I- She's carrying my child. I can't-" he struggled to find the words, "I can't risk losing her-losing them." he said honestly.

"You can." she stated calmly, "You know how." His heart pounded in his ears, the thought of losing her was making him sick. "You can do this." she assured him. "Just place your hands over the wound," she waited as he moved into position, "you know what to do, Richard."

Closing his eyes, he stopped the flow of tears and he imagined what he wanted to do. "I can-"

"Yes you can." Cara finally spoke, "You can do anything for her."

Her words flowed through him, giving him a push. Light began to emerge from his hands, flowing smoothly onto her body. after several minutes, her wound slowly began to close and the bleeding come to a stop and her eyes fluttered open. His arms were around her in seconds, lifting her from the bed, causing her to cough.

"Thank the spirits." he whispered into her hair. She managed a small smile before falling back to the bed unconscious.

"What happened Cara?" He asked moving onto the bed and pulling Kahlan into his arms.

"She woke me. I went out to see what she heard, when I returned Nicci was with her."

"What did she want?"

"I'm not sur-"

"How can you not be sure? You were supposed to be protecting her!" he said angrily.

"She whispered something into her ear. I couldn't hear. When I stepped closer, she-" she paused, looking to Kahlan for a moment before returning her gaze to him. "When I looked back for her, she was gone." He could hear the change in her tone as she spoke, "I couldn't leave her there and go looking for her, so I carried her back here."

He waited a moment before he spoke, staring at Kahlan his mind filled with thoughts of what Nicci had said to her. "You didn't hear anything?"

"Before I returned, I heard Kahlan say something about han."

He was finding it hard to look at her, the thought that she hadn't been able to protect the woman he loved was burning through him. Keeping his eyes on Kahlan, he sighed "See if you can send word to Zedd." he heard her turn and walk through the door, but he didn't look up. "I'm sorry Kahlan." he whispered, moving himself to lay in a more comfortable position beside her.

"Richard?" she asked confused, her voice barely audible.

"I'm here." he replied, his heart jumping as she turned to look at him.

Looking at him for a moment, her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Richard." she cried before looking away from him.

'What? Kahlan it's not your fault." he tried to sooth her, his fingers moving gently through her hair, usually sending a wave of calmness through her body.

Shaking her head, she struggled to breathe as she grabbed her stomach and released a cry of pain. Looking down he noticed the blood starting to stain the sheets. Carefully laying her back, he pulled the blankets from her only to find the wound was not where the blood was coming from. Filled with panic, Richard moved down the bed, throwing the blankets from the bed. Her cries were ringing in his ears as he ripped her skirt. His heart pounded as he searched for the source of the blood.

Suddenly the room went quiet, jerking his head up, he waited for her to move. She didn't. "Kahlan?" he whispered giving her thigh a light squeeze. "Kahlan!" he cried, reaching forward to her shoulders. "Kahlan, Please!"

"What's going-" Sister Verna stood frozen a moment at the door at the sight before her. Blood dripped from the bed onto the floor as Richard pulled his Confessor into his arms. "What happened?" she asked softly, forcing her feet to carry her into the room.

"I don't know." he said softly, shaking his head as tears fell down his cheeks. "She- She just- She was bleeding, I couldn't find- I don't know." pressing his face into her hair, he rocked them as he cried.

Moving around them, Verna carefully looked over Kahlan, trying to find where the blood came from. After a few minutes, she carefully began to change the blankets. "This doesn't make any sense." she said mostly to herself as she lifted the bloody blankets from the floor. "Nicci must have more han left than we thought."

"I'm going to find her."

The anger in his tone caught her attention, "You can't-"

"Look what she's done!" the tears were still falling down his cheeks as more anger grew within him.

Stepping closer, Verna took in a deep breath, "Richard, you can't go looking for Nicci. You can't do that to her." she motioned towards Kahlan, "If she lost you, i'm not sure she would survive." she said honestly, before walking through the door.

"Zedd's on his wa-" she stopped at the sight of blood on the floor. "What happened?"

He couldn't answer her. Shaking his head, he tightened his grip around Kahlan's waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Help me." Verna said as she returned.

Speaking in whispers Cara and Verna cleaned the blood off the floor, looking up to Richard every few moments.

"Richard?" her soft voice echoed through his ears.

Opening his eyes they locked on hers, "Thank the spirits!" he said almost smiling. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Staring at him, she found herself lost for words.

"What happened?" he asked softly, seeing the fear in her eyes as he spoke and wishing he understood it.

"She wants her han back."

"What else did she say?"

"I'm sorry Richard." she said, pulling herself out of his arms and trying to sit up. A soft moan of pain escaped her lips before she fell back into his embrace.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said softly, helping her to get comfortable. Moving out from under her, he gently laid her back against the bed. Watching her, he waited for her to say something. "Kahlan-"

"What do you want me to say?" her anger confused him, her eyes staring down at the sheets.

Inching closer, he reached for her hands, "I want you to talk to me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" he asked quickly, moving his head down, trying to get her to look at him. "Hey, don't cry." he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "You don't have to tell me right now."

She pressed her hands against his chest, her tears flowing freely as she pushed him away from her. "I can't-Richard. I can't tell you." shaking her head, she tried to stop crying, "I should tell you, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't lose you." she said softly, her voice shaking as she avoided eye contact.

"You could never lose me. Kahlan, nothing you say would cause you to lose me." taking her face in his hands, he lifted it to look at him. "I love you. Nothing you say will change that."

Closing her eyes, she cried "It's what I did."

"What?"

Wiping her eyes, she looked up into his brown eyes, "I- She told me-Richard, our child..."

"What about our child?" he asked, growing concerned. She stared at him, her confessor's face failing her. How could she tell him? It would destroy him. "Kahlan?"

"I thought something was wrong, but I couldn't be sure. Then I thought I was imagining things." she spoke softly, trying to continue.

"I don't understand."

Bringing her hands to her face, she covered her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her cry. "I can't."

Confused and worried, he pulled her tightly into his arms, "It's all right. You don't have to tell me."

"Richard, it's been two days, you must return to your studies." Verna said as she stepped through the door, "Cara will stay with Kahlan." she added as the Mord-Sith walked through the doors.

"It's all right Richard." Kahlan said hoping he would leave with Verna. "You should go." she said softly, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him.

He sighed, wishing she would talk to him. "If you need me..."

The moment the door closed, her eyes opened, locking on Cara, who was standing at the door. "How am I going to tell him the child is not his?"

"What?" she said stepping closer, mouth open in shock. "You were with child before we left Aydindril. You said it was his!" she was shouting now, "You lied to him!"

"No!" Kahlan said quickly, "I was and it was his." she paused waiting for Cara to calm down.

"I don't understand." she replied honestly, coming closer to the bed.

"When I was with Darken Rahl, he made me drink something. I didn't know what it was, he wouldn't answer me, but when I drank it- Cara, when I drank it I felt death. I didn't realize what happened, then he-we..." her words trailed off, knowing she didn't need to continue. "A few days later I felt the life again. I thought I was imagining it all."

"But you didn't."

She looked up into her friends eyes, "I wanted to believe I was. But, when Nicci told me..."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know how. It would kill him." quickly, she looked down to the sheets, slightly ashamed.

"What do you think not telling him will do? He thinks you would never lie to him."

"How can I tell him?" Kahlan asked softly looking up from the bed, "I have to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Zedd's powerful voice came from the door.

"Zedd!" Kahlan managed to push down the pain rising within her as she attempting to get up to hug the wizard.

"Don't move." Cara said sternly, "Richard's already upset, he would take my head off if you got hurt again."

"What happened child?" Zedd asked sitting next to Kahlan on the side of the bed.

"Nicci found us."

Wrapping his arms around her, he took in a deep breath, grateful she was alive, "What happened?"

"I did something, Zedd. Something I shouldn't have." she said softly, looking up into his eyes, hoping he would understand. "This child," she said holding her hand over her stomach, "is Darken Rahl's."

"What?" he shouted as he stood up.

His reaction was what she had expected and yet, she couldn't stop the tears that began to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Zedd please, let me explain-"

"How could you tell him it was his?"

She sat there, staring at the wizard, "I-" she paused, trying to pick her words carefully. "I was being selfish." she said after a moment. "I was afraid- I am afraid," she corrected herself, "he would hate me."

Looking down at her, he smiled a small smile, "Kahlan, Richard loves you. He could never hate you."

"I hate myself." she said softly. "Zedd, I can't live with out him."

"You said you were with child when we were leaving Aydindril-"

"I was." she said as he sat back down on the bed. "I was and it was Richard's child. Darken Rahl must have known."

"He gave you an elixir." Zedd said releasing a sigh, "Spirits child, I should have known." slowly, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her, "Tell him. He will understand." Feeling her body shake in his arms, he tightened his hold on her, attempting to comfort her.

"You've heard of the elixir?" Cara said, suddenly reminding them she was in the room.

Turning towards her, Zedd nodded "Yes, but it hasn't been used since it was forbidden, but that was years before I finished my training."

"How did Darken Rahl get it?" Kahlan asked, looking from Zedd to Cara and back again.

Shaking his head, Zedd sighed, "He always had unlimited resources, it wouldn't surprise me if he had it for years."

"Why would anyone create such an elixir?" Kahlan said staring down at her hands, "It's barbaric." she added, looking up to Zedd.

Looking down at Kahlan's hands, Cara drew in a deep breath, "How does it work? Kill the child she carries and allows her to conceive within hours of the death-" she stopped, knowing by the look on Kahlan's face that she couldn't handle the rest of the sentence.

"No. It takes days to take full effect."

"Then why did Rahl bed her that evening?" Cara said confused. "Wouldn't he have known-"

"He should have known. He wouldn't have made that kind of mistake-"

"Mistake?" Kahlan said quickly "What do you mean?"

"The elixir would kill anything trying to uh-conceive a child. It would take days before it would leave the woman's body."

Stepping closer, almost forced to sit on the bed, Cara crossed her arms. "How is she carrying a child now then?"

"I do not know. Kahlan, you need to speak with Richard. He deserves to know."

As Zedd stood up and walked to the door a thought crossed her mind, "Zedd, is there a chance the child- Richard's child didn't die?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. I suppose it could be possible, but I do not believe that it is." Noticing the look on her face, he stepped towards her, "Why?"

"I feel like it is Richards."

Slowly, he walked towards the door, trying to keep himself from running through it, pulling Kahlan into his arms and begging her to talk to him. As he reached the door, he stopped, running his fingers through his hair and taking a deep breath before opening the door. One look at her and he found himself falling in love with her all over again. Just as he did every time he saw her.

"Hi." she said softly, her heart pounding at the sight of the love for her in his eyes.

"Hi." he smiled back, comforted by the sound of her voice. Slowly, he made his way towards the bed, his eyes never leaving her hers. "Kahlan-"

"I have to tell you." she said softly interrupting him.

"Tell me what?" Standing at the edge of the bed, he waited for her to speak.

She took in a deep breath, wondering how she was going to find the courage to speak. "Richard, before I tell you, I ask you to wait until I am finished before you say anything."

Nodding his head, he sat down onto the bed. "all right."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Richard stared at her, waiting for her to speak. "When I was with Darken Rahl..." she stared, her voice so soft, he was straining to hear her, "I conceived a child."

His eyes widened in confusion, "How is that possible?"

She looked down at the sheets, tears filling her eyes, "I- The elixir I drank, Richard... Our child," she paused, trying to stop the urge to vomit, "I lost our child." she cried, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

Staring at her, his heart began to pound against his chest, he thought it would burst through him. His mind was racing as he quickly turned away from her, taking a few steps towards the door. Tears slowly spilling onto his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Richard." He could hear the horror what had happen in her voice, he wanted to face her, but he couldn't move. "Richard," she said softly, "say something."

He stared at the floor, trying to speak. "I don't know what to say." he said honestly.

"Say anything." she said through sobs.

Running his fingers through his hair, he took in a deep breath before forcing his feet to turn him towards her. "That's what she told you isn't it?"

Nodding, she attempted to wipe the tears from her face, only to have more trace down the same path. "One of the-"

"What else did she tell you?"

Confused, she shook her head, trying to remember. "Why is it important?"

"Nicci lies. We can't believe a word that she says." he said suddenly confident in his words. "She lied to you-"

"I don't believe she did."

"Why not?" He asked stepping backwards, "You already knew..."

"I wasn't sure."

His heart stopped at her words, "What do you mean?"

He stood there, for what seemed like hours as she explained what had happened. When she finished, he almost smiled.

"Why would he take you after giving you the elixir? He must have known that it would keep you from conceiving." He said as he walked towards her.

"It didn't keep me from conceiving."

Looking up at him, she was surprised to see a smile on his face. "Kahlan, don't you see?" he sat down in front of her, grabbing her hands in his. "You didn't lose our child."

"Richard, just because you want to believe it doesn't make it true."

His smile widened, "If our child had died, you wouldn't have been able to conceive as soon as you did. It's not possible. You said it yourself, it would take days for it to leave your body." the happiness in his voice stopped the tears she had collecting in her eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kahlan, when Cara brought you back and you were- and I started to heal you- I felt it. I can't explain it, I don't even know if it's possible, but I am sure of what I felt."

For the first time in days she smiled, her fears suddenly melting away as she watched him. "What did it feel like?" she asked hoping she had been having the same feeling.

"I don't know if I can explain it." he repeated as he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. "It was a good feeling. A connection, like a piece of myself within you." his smile widened as spoke, "I never imagined feeling anything like it." Sitting up, he looked into her blue eyes, the same eyes that mesmerized him, every time he looked into them. "What?" he asked as she smiled widely.

"That's how i've felt." she said as fresh tears collected in her eyes.

"She lied to you." he said softly, reaching up and brushing the hair out of her face and tucking it gently behind her ear, before running his thumb across her cheeks, removing the tears. "I have no doubt that it was a lie. The child you carry is ours." Pulling his hand back, his smile slightly faded. "What else did she tell you?"

"She told me you would give her the han. She said you knew what she would do if you didn't do as she asks." Speaking Nicci's words was making Kahlan nervous now that she thought about them. "Richard, she's expecting you to come for her."

"I know."

"You can't go." she said quickly, grabbing his hands and holding them in her lap. "She will kill you." tightening her hold on his hands, she took in a deep breath, "I can't lose you. The past few days all I thought about was losing you. Richard I can't lose you." Shaking her head she tried to keep from crying, as she spoke. "You can't go after her."

"I can't just let her go. Kahlan, look at what she did to you." he said moving the blanket, lifting gown and showing her the scar. "Kahlan, I thought I had lost you." slowly, he traced his fingers over the flesh, "I can't allow her to come for you again."

Moving herself closer to him, she grabbed his hands, "It's not me she wants. Richard, if you go after her, she will kill you."

"Not if I kill her first." His eyes hardened as he stared at her, silently telling her not to talk him out of it.

Taking in a deep breath, she surrendered, "Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cara, we both know nothing will keep Richard from going after her."

Releasing a sigh, the Mord-Sith leaned against the wall, facing the wizard, "He's going to kill himself and we will have no one to take the throne of D'Hara."

"He doesn't want the throne."

"He doesn't have a choice. He is the heir and he is the last Rahl."

"The child Kahlan carries could-"

"Will be a Confessor. She will not be taught to lead D'Hara."

Nodding, Zedd smiled, "She won't need to be taught. As a Rahl, she would have claim to the throne, should she want it."

"If she wants it? D'Harans would not allow a Confessor to rule them." she said as her tone hardened.

"Kahlan?" he whispered, gently laying his hand on her belly. It had grown while she and Cara had attempted to return to Aydindril, and now he felt he was watching as the child grew within her.

"Mmm?" she smiled as she turned her head towards his voice, laying her hand over his.

A smile came to his lips as her eyes opened, connecting with his. "I'm going to go after her today."

"What?" she asked, sitting up, pulling the blankets to cover herself.

"Verna said I would be able to leave the palace without the headaches or a Rada'Han." he said softly, "I can go after her. I can kill her."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded, knowing it was of no use to argue with him. He would do anything to be sure she wasn't in danger and as long as Nicci was alive, as far as he was concerned she was in danger. "All right."

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, slowly pushing him backwards onto the bed. Just as she started to move over him, a loud knock came from the door.

"Mother Confessor, your sister just sent you a message by journey book."

Pushing herself off of him, Kahlan grabbed a blanket and walked towards the door.

"What?" she asked as she opened the door and saw Sister Verna's face.

Lifting up the book she handed it to Kahlan, who took it eagerly. "Richard," she said softly, turning her head towards the bed behind her. "my sister was taken out of Aydindril by Michael." Looking back to the book, she released a sigh, "He's working with Nicci."

He didn't have to look at her to know she was holding back tears, "But she is safe?" he asked standing and wrapping himself in the last blanket.

"She doesn't say she is in trouble."

Excusing herself, Sister Verna walked down the hall leaving them to alone.

Taking the journey book from her, he read it in silence. "He was working with her the whole time. We searched for her before we left, and he knew where she was the whole time!" The anger built up within him as he thought, "He knew, Kahlan. He knew she hadn't lost all of her han and that she would come after you!"

"It wasn't me she was after." Kahlan said softly, lightly touching his forearm, trying to calm him down.

"She used you to get to me." turning, they locked eyes. "She knew the only thing that would get me to give the han, would be to go after you."

"You're going to give it back to her aren't you?"

"I can't. If I give it to her, I won't be able to kill her. I have to kill her."

Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her blanket falling to the floor before she pressed herself against him. Slowly his arms wrapped around her, tracing along the bare skin of her back. Looking into her eyes, he watched them grow darker with arousal, a smile crossing his features as he pressed his lips against hers, walking them towards the bed.

Her heart raced as his hands slowly roamed over her body. Arching her back she held his head to her chest, needing more contact. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him impossibly closer to her. The feel of his hands on her was quickly bringing her closer to ecstasy. Her mind slowed as her eyes blackened and her magic threatened to burst through her, giving her a moment of bliss she knew wouldn't come again for a while.

Laying in his arms, she wished he wouldn't leave. The comfort of his embrace was something she could never live without. Slowly, she traced her hand over his chest and down his stomach until she was stopped by the blanket.

"You keep doing that and we will never leave this bed." he said with a soft growl.

"I wouldn't mind." she replied as she moved herself over him, her hair cascading down around them as she kissed him.

The heated wind blew past her, blowing her dress around her, as she stared at the man she loved saying his goodbye's to his grandfather.

"He's not going to be away for eternity." Cara said as she noticed her friend staring at the man in front of them.

"I know." she said looking over to the Mord-Sith and forcing a smile.

"This is a stupid idea."

Nodding, she returned her eyes to Richard, "He doesn't think so."

"He also thinks he doesn't want the throne to D'Hara." Cara said loudly, being sure he heard her.

"I don't." Walking towards them he sighed, "Cara, we've gone through this."

"I'm not going to stop until you realize how stupid this choice is."

Looking to Kahlan, he smiled as he took her hands, "We will be back.

"Before or after she gives birth?" Cara said crossing her arms. "We don't even know where she is."

"She'll find us." he paused, allowing himself to get lost in her blue eyes, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Kahlan, please don't leave the palace."

Thinking about it for a moment, she realized she hadn't planned to leave. Her life was in Aydindril, but she couldn't imagine living there without him. "I promise."

The sunlight beaming down upon them as they stood at the doors of the palace. Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her tightly, burning the feeling into his mind before pulling away. "I love you." he declared after noticing Cara had already started walking.

Holding back her tears, she pulled him back to her, kissing him passionately. "I love you." she whispered as he ran to catch the Mord-Sith.

"He will be back in a few days." Sister Verna said from behind her.

Releasing her tears as Richard disappeared through the trees, she lowered herself onto the ground, keeping her eyes where she had last seen him. "He shouldn't go."

"He has to. Kahlan, it's been a month since the Mord-Sith carried you back and you continue to bleed without explanation. She holds some powerful magic over you. She will kill you if he doesn't go. She's waited almost a year."

"She would wait forever to get Richard's han."

Sitting down beside her, Verna sighed, "She knows the only reason he gave it to her was to get to you."

"She's going to use me to get it back." Kahlan said softly, her eyes moving to Zedd as he came towards them.

"There is more food in the kitchen." Sister Verna said with a knowing smile.

Smiling widely, the wizard hurried through the doors.

She sat there until the sun started to set. She had not even noticed when the Sister of the Light had gone inside. She wondered how it was going to happen. Nicci was going to try everything to get the han.

"This is where we were." Cara said as she looked around them. Their bedrolls, still laying forgotten, were now covered in dirt and leaves, "Kahlan slept here." she said stepping over the one closest to her. "I went through there," she point into the trees across from them, "when I returned, Nicci held her here." Moving around Richard, Cara found the place Kahlan had fallen. Blood stained the pack and the rocks next to them.

His heart pounded as he imagined what had happened. The images flooding his mind filled him with anger.

"I knew you would return." Nicci's chilling voice came from the air, "You will give me what I want or I will kill everyone you care about." She laughed, making the wind colder as it pushed by them, "I will kill the one person you care about."

Looking around for her, the anger built up within him, his sword glowing as flames. "I will not give you the han!" he shouted.

"You've already lost someone. Are you prepared to lose another?"

Confused, Richard took a step into the wind. "What?"

"You're child."

"She still carries my child!" he shouted at the wind as it laughed around them.

"How can you be sure?"

His heart stopped, looking to Cara, he could see she was trying to understand. "What are you talking about?"

"You will give me what I want!" She shouted back, making the trees shake with the force.

"I can't give you anything when you are hiding!" He shouted, his hold on the sword tightening.

Stepping closer, trying to protect him, Cara looked around, "I don't see anything."

"She's here." he whispered, stepping closer to the trees.

"Are you all right child?" Zedd said from the door, making her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Smiling softly at the wizard, she walked towards him. "He didn't take it." she said softly, holding out her hand towards him, "Why wouldn't he take it?" Looking down at her hand, he found himself wondering the same thing, "He never takes it off."

"Maybe he wanted you to have it." Zedd said before realizing what he said.

"He knew he wouldn't coming back." she half cried as she pulled the necklace to her heart and held it against her.

Pulling her into his arms, he tried to comfort her, "He'll come back for it."

Nodding, she sighed into his shoulder, hoping he was right.

"Richard!" Cara shouted as she ran through the trees. One minute, he was standing beside her and the next, he was gone. After following the smoke for almost an hour, she saw figures moving a head of her. Slowing her pace, she moved through the trees, trying to get a better look. Silently she approached the clearing.

"You will do anything for her, even though she carries Darken Rahl's child?" She smiled widely.

"That won't work on me." he said looking around them.

The smile fell from her face, "She told you?" she asked surprised.

"Yes."

Walking around him, Nicci thought or a moment. "She told you she carries Darken Rahl's child and you continue to stand beside her."

It wasn't a question, but he answered her anyway, "I will never stop loving her."

Standing directly in front of him, she smiled again. "You love her, knowing another man has touched her?" His face betrayed him, making her smile widen. "It must be so hard for you. Keeping you awake with images of your brother's hands on her."

He said nothing, looking past her into the trees, trying to remain calm. Wishing he still held his sword, he imagined running it through the blond before him.

"She may have even liked it." His eyes met hers, anger filled them as he grabbed her arms, pulling her to him.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" he shouted loudly, tightening his grip on her arms, making her laugh.

"I knew you thought about it. I can help you, Richard." she said softly. After he released her, she smoothed out the black fabric on her arms, before looking back up to him. "She doesn't have to know." she spoke so softly, he hadn't heard her. Throwing herself forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard and rough.

"What is wrong with you?" he shouted as he attempted to push her away.

"If you wish for me to allow you and your Confessor to live, you will lay with me."

"I can't." he said softly, as her lips brushed against his.

"You will soon find that you will do anything for the person you love. Your Confessor has already proven her love for you. It is your turn. You should be honored, Richard Rahl. Not may are able to be with such a powerful woman."

"She is more powerful than you will ever be." he said softly.

"You are a fool to love her."

"I would be a fool not to." he replied as ran her hands over his chest. "The spell-The magic you have on Kahlan, why-"

"The curse was my assurance that you would come to me. I couldn't allow her to come back to you without harming her." smiling widely, she snaked her hand under his shirt.

"You cursed her?" he almost shouted.

"Keep your voice down. Your Mord-Sith will be here soon." she said as her other hand moved under his shirt as well. "She is cursed and only I can remove it and I will after you have made love to me."

Reaching up, she pressed her lips against his once more, kissing him. "You will remove it? Kahlan will be all right?"

"I give you my word."

Nodding, Richard pulled her back to him and kissed her. "You will have to get rid of your Mord-Sith. Meet me in five minutes or your Confessor will be dead. Tell your Mord-Sith anything and Kahlan will be dead." she said before walking through the trees.

"What happened?" Cara said as she stepped forward.

"Nothing. Go back to Kahlan. Keep her safe."

"What-"

"Go!" he shouted loudly pushing her backwards, "Go!"

Confused, she turned around and ran through the trees.

Being sure she wasn't seen, Cara moved carefully through the trees, trying to get a better look. Coming to a stop, her mouth opened widely. Shirtless, Richard removed his sword, laying it on the ground beside him. Nicci, who was removing her clothes stood a foot in front of him, smiling. Their eyes locked on eachothers. Reaching forward, he eagerly helped remove her dress, his eyes falling with the black cloth. Confused, she took a few steps forward, trying to be sure of what she was seeing.

Slowly she started walking backwards as Richard pulled the other woman into his arms and kissed her, lowering her down to the ground, covering her body with his. Shocked, she turned and walked slowly back to the palace. How was she going to tell Kahlan?

"What's wrong?" Kahlan asked Cara entered, closing the door behind her. "Where's Richard?" she asked clinging to his necklace.

Taking a deep breath, Cara looked around the room, "He's with her."

"Nicci? You left him with Nicci?" She said loudly, walking towards her.

"He asked me to."

Shaking her head as she tried to understand, she sat down on the edge of the bed in front of the tired Mord-Sith. "Why would he-"

"He's probably still laying on top of her." she said through a huff of discuss.

"What?" she spoke so softly, Cara wasn't sure she had spoken. "What happened?"

Throwing her arms up, she began to pace, "I found him, he told me to come back to you. Come back and keep you safe. I waited a few minutes before I followed him." she looked to Kahlan, who was leaning towards her, holding his necklace tightly in her hands. "He kissed her." She came a stop before her friend, waiting for her to look up at her. To scream. To do something. She didn't move. It felt like hours as she stood there, waiting for her to say something.

After a few minutes, Kahlan looked up, "What did you see?" she asked softly, looking up with tear filled eyes.

"They didn't stop."

Nodding her head slowly, she let loose the captive tears. Trying to keep herself from imagining what had happened, she grabbed Cara's hand and place the necklace in it, before she allowed herself to fall back onto the bed.

"Cara? Are you both back?" Zedd asked from the other side of the door, making Kahlan cry louder. "What's going on?" he asked as he pushed the door open and found Kahlan pulling her knees to her chest in tears. Looking to Cara, he walked towards them. "What happened?" he asked concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

He rolled off of her in silence, attempting to catch his breath as the moon seemed to burn down upon them. What have I done? He thought looking around them. He hadn't noticed how open the area they were in was. There was very few bushes and trees around them.

"I expected more from you Seeker."

You don't get anything more than required." he said as he sat forward, trying to keep his eyes off the naked woman laying beside him.

His mind drifted off to her as he dressed in silence. Images of his hands sliding along the blond's body, his mouth covering hers and the feel of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist filled his head. His heart pounding at the betrayal he had just committed. The darkness around him began to add to the terrible feeling he found growing within. She could never forgive him. Sitting down on a log, he ran his fingers through his hair, releasing a heavy sigh.

"I'm so sorry Kahlan." He whispered into the air, silently hoping she would hear it.

"She'll never know."

He looked up instantly at the sound of her chilling voice, "I won't keep it from her."

"You are a fool." she said flatly. "She will never forgive you."

"I will never forgive myself."

Smiling, Nicci knelt down before him, running her hands over his legs. "I can give you a while longer of bliss."

"That-That was not bliss." he said pushing her back and standing. "I betrayed her. By-"

"You can't betray a Confessor and by making love to me-and you did just love me. Again and again." she smiled.

"It's not love when you have to force the man to do it. I love Kahlan. Not you. Kahlan." he said growing angrier.

"She will no longer love you. After she hears what you have done. She will be in Aydindril before you can mutter a single word of apology about making love to me."

"That wasn't making love." He said raising his voice, looking up from the ground, "You have to love somebody to make love to them. Kahlan," he half whispered, "She is who I love. Being with her is like nothing else. I could live my entire life holding her, trying to make her happy and-" he smiled, "her smile, to see her smile. When you love somebody like that, you want to show them-making love is showing them how much-What you and I did, was anything but making love."

She stared at him for a few moments, before she spoke. "You tell yourself that to make you feel better."

Shaking his head, he stepped towards her, "No. I tell you this, so you know what it could be like to have feelings for someone else. Because a woman who does what you just did, will never find someone to love her." Sighing, he turned away from her, looking into the trees, "It's done."

Walking quickly, he couldn't stop praying to the spirits that she would understand. Praying that she would forgive him. Each step his heart pounded in fear of losing her. 'She'll never forgive you.' Nicci's words rang in his ears, deafening him to all other sounds. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of her voice- of the feel of her body. He had betrayed the woman he loved and he could still feel her body against his.

He had spent hours in a river trying to get the feel of her off of him. The water had taken away her smell, but he could still feel her. Holding his breath, he allowed the water to cover him, trying to drown the betrayal out of his blood. She shouldn't forgive him. He had done something beyond hope for her forgiveness. Finding a moment of silence within the water, he began to think. If he didn't come back up for air, she would be safe. He reasoned with himself. If he didn't return to her, he couldn't hurt her anymore. His lungs burned for oxygen, his heart burned for her love. Closing his eyes, he saw her face, smiling at him and telling him how much she loved him. He had to see her.

The water fell from his body as he resurfaced, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes to the burning sun. Tears collected within them as he dressed himself once again. Closing his mind to all the thoughts running through, he held onto the feel of her kiss when he had left with Cara. The feel of her arms wrapped around him, her breath against his ear as she whispered her love for him.

"I do not think you should go in there." Sister Verna said stepping between Richard and the door to Kahlan's room.

"I have to see her." he said trying to push past her.

"No." she said sternly, "You don't know what she has gone through." she said, taking her eyes off of him and looking to the ground. "She wont come out. For two days, she's cried and no one except Cara goes in."

"Cara? She's in there now?"

Nodding, Verna grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the door. "She returned three days ago." she looked down the hall and back to him again, "She saw you and Sister Nicci."

Leaning over, he ran his fingers through his hair, "I told her to come back here-"

"She did."

"She told Kahlan." he said as realization covered him. Standing, he make a run for the door, "I have to talk to her-"

"No!" grabbing his arm, she pulled him back to her. "How could you do that to her?"

"I had to-"

"You had to?" Cara said closing Kahlan's door behind her.

"Cara, I-" raising her hand, she shook her head, "Cara-"

"She's asleep." she said to Verna before walking to Richard, "She stopped crying an hour ago. If you go in there, you won't get her to stop." slowly, she walked away, leaving Richard thinking.

"I have to talk to her. She has to know how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt her."

"I don't believe she wants to speak with you." Sister Verna said walking to the door, keeping between it and Richard as he attempted to move around her.

Coming to a stop before her, he sighed "She has to know what happened. I owe her that much. I can't-She has to know."

"Go." she said stepping aside from the door and allowing him to enter.

The sight of her made his heart stop. Slowly, he walked towards the bed, his mouth opened, reminding himself to breathe. Her hair was a tangled mess, she laid on her side, facing away from the door, the blankets pulled up over her shoulder, slightly tucked around her. Cara must have tried to tuck her in after she had fallen asleep he thought, wishing it had been he who tried to comfort her instead. Reaching the edge of the bed, he stopped. Unable to bring himself to come any closer to her for fear of causing her more pain.

"Richard?" she mumbled sleepily, suddenly aware of his presents. After a few moments her eyes opened. "Richard?" she asked, looking around as she lifted herself up. Pressing her back against the headboard, she stared blankly at him. Her eyes red and her face puffy from crying and he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was.

"I have to talk to you." he said softly, hoping she would allow him to speak with her.

"You don't have to." she said pulling the blankets up over her, hoping he would think her shaking body was from the cold. "I don't need to know."

"Kahlan I-"

"You don't need to tell me."

Confused, he walked to her side, sitting down on the bed by her legs. "Kahlan, I have to. You should know."

Shaking her head, she smiled a small smile, "It's alright." her heart pounded at the sight of him.

"You can't possibly be alright with what happened."

"I know you Richard. You don't have to explain."

Crossing his legs onto the bed, he leaned towards her. "I betrayed you, Kahlan. You have to be upset."

"I was." she said honestly, looking down to her hands. "I was. I couldn't stop crying. I was so angry." she shook her head, trying to hold down the feelings as she tried to explain, "I kept thinking you were doing it because I was with Darken Rahl."

"Kahlan, no I-"

"Then I realized how stupid I was being." Looking up to him, she sighed, "How could I have thought that about you?" she asked mostly to herself, "You did it for me, and I was so stupid and selfish to be upset because you were with another woman." Slowly, she reached forward, grabbing his face and holding it in place as she moved closer to him. "You don't have to tell me what happened because I trust you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me." she said as she fought back her tears.

With tears of his own, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, silently thanking the spirits for everything she was. "I love you so much Kahlan." he whispered into her hair, tightening his hold on her. "I-When I was with her, I tried to pic-"

"You tried to picture me, but it didn't work?" she asked softly, pulling back and looking into his confused eyes. "I did it too. When I was with him." she explained. Looking down to the bed, she sighed, "Nothing stopped the feeling that I was betraying you."

"You didn't betray me." he said, lifting her face to look at him.

"And you didn't betray me." She paused, trying to find the words, "You did it for me. Just before Cara returned, I was- Whatever it was Nicci did to me, it just stopped." she smiled widely, "I knew it was you. I don't know how-I just knew it was you."

"I told her, she had to remove the curse before I would touch her." he said softly, pulling his hands back from her face. He couldn't touch her and tell her what he needed to. "Kahlan, I didn't want to do it." he said looking up at her, "I know you don't need me to explain, but Kahlan, I have to." He waited for her to protest, but she didn't. "All I kept thinking was that I had to keep you safe. She told me it would kill you, and I couldn't let you die." Slowly, she moved towards him, crossing her legs in front of his. Waiting for him to continue, she grabbed his hands and held them between them. "I tried to think of you, but it-I couldn't. I couldn't think of you when I was doing something so terrible. I knew that it wasn't you and nothing would make it alright." he paused, looking up to her for a moment before he continued, "I could hear you, like you were there. You kept asking me why I was doing this to you."

Looking down at their hands, he sighed, "I-Kahlan, I never wanted to hurt you, but the minute I touched her-kissed her, I knew I already had and I couldn't answer you. I couldn't tell you how sorry I was, how I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't tell you." He looked up slowly, meeting her eyes. Reaching up, he gently wiped the tears that started to escape her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you." He paused a moment, wondering if he should tell her what he had done next.

"Richard?" she said softly, looking at him concerned.

Ashamed, he pulled his hands from her's and ran them through his hair. "I could still feel her on me." his eyes shut, as he continued, "I found a river-I was glad I could wash her off of me. Then I started thinking about it again and how it would hurt you. I didn't want to get out of the water. I wanted it to take away your pain. To take away me."

"Richard," she said softly, moving even closer to him, "if you didn't come back-Richard, I don't think I would have survived." she said honestly.

"I was so afraid you would wouldn't want me back."

"I will always want you back." she whispered, looking into his deep brown eyes, trying to reassure him. "What happened next?" she asked, somehow knowing that there was more he needed to tell her.

"When I returned and I saw you laying here-I knew Cara had seen us and told you and I knew how hurt you were-"

"How?"

"Sister Verna wouldn't let me through the doors. She told me you had been crying, then Cara came out and I- When I saw you, all I could think about was begging you to forgive me. Even though I didn't deserve it-didn't deserve you." he sighed, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but Kahlan, I am so sorry."

She stared at him for a few moments, waiting to see if he was going to continue. "Richard, I can't forgive you for what you did." Nodding his head, he closed his eyes, fighting back the tears threatening to break free. "There is nothing for me to forgive. Richard, you didn't want to do it, but you did it for me. How can I possibly forgive you for that?" Her heart pounded as he looked at her, his eyes red and wet. "I love you." she declared as she wrapped her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Kahlan, there's something else."

"What?" she asked pulling back, concerned at his tone.

Taking in a deep breath, he gathered the courage to speak, "The elixir Darken Rahl gave you, it worked-"

"What?" she asked horrified.

"Nicci- she told me you were carrying two children." he said softly, watching her face carefully. "He must not have known, because he only gave you enough to-" he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"The feeling of death-That feeling, it was real?" she asked, hoping she had misunderstood him.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan." he said softly.

Quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks, she smiled a small smile, "He didn't win. He wanted me to bare his child and still I have yours." she paused, her smile growing into her special smile, meant only for him, "I still carry your child."

Slowly, she pushed him backwards, moving over him, she pressed her lips over his. "Kahlan," he sighed as she pulled back for air. "You don't want to-Not after I-" he paused thinking about his words, "How can you still love me?" he asked earnestly.

"I will never be able to stop loving you." she replied before her mouth re-connected with his. Pushing her up, away from him he looked into her blue eyes, seeing the intesity of her love for him. Erasing all the fear that he had lost her, he moved quickly, laying over her, he kissed her.

Pulling his shirt over his head, she wrapped her arms around him, holding onto his shoulders as he kissed over her jaw.

"You let him go in there?"

"Yes. I couldn't just let him sit outside her room and rot." Verna said as Cara walked down the hall.

"It took long enough to get her to stop crying when he wasn't here."

"I don't believe she wants you to go in there." she said as they reached the door.

Turning back to the older woman, Cara sighed, "He was with Nicci. She won't want to see him."

Opening the door both women froze as Richard and Kahlan looked to the door. "See." Verna said softly looking to the ground.

"How can you two be-How can you forgive him after what he did?"

Pushing Richard off of her, she lifted herself up, taking the blanket he handed her to cover up. "Because I love him." she said flatly, looking from Cara to Richard and then back again. "He did it to save me."

"Save you?" Cara half shouted confused, "How does shoving his tongue down Nicci's throat save you?"

"He had her remove the curse."

Looking to Richard, Cara folded her arms, "You did it to remove a curse?"

"I couldn't let her die." Richard said, keeping his eyes on Kahlan. "I love her."

"What happened to Nicci?" Verna said, reminding them she was still there.

All eyes fell to Richard as he took in a deep breath. "I was going to killed her." he said looking from Kahlan to the women at the door. "I was about to, but when I turned around she was gone." He looked back to Kahlan, who was holding her breath, "I was going to look for her, but-Kahlan I had to get back to you."

"She's just let you go?" Cara asked confused.

"She realized Richard would do anything for Kahlan." Verna said softly, "He would never give her what she wanted."

"She knew that before-Why would she leave him now?"

"Because I told her if I saw her again I would kill her before she thought to run."

Releasing the breath she had been holding, Kahlan smiled. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." he said softly, "When I turned around, she was gone."

"Excuse me, Sister Verna." Walking to the door, Verna leaned forward allowing one of her sister to whisper into her ear, bringing a smile onto her face.

"Good news, Mother Confessor." She said, making Kahlan turn towards her. "Your sister just arrived with a young man named Michael. He said he knew she would be safe here."

"Tell her I'll be with her soon. I have some unfinished business with The Seeker."

Smiling, Sister Verna grabbed Cara's arm and gently pulled her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Have fun!" They heard Cara shout as they walked down the hall.


End file.
